Mafia I: Hollow River
Hollow River was the first game played in the new sub forum and was hosted by sandi and PenguinJosh. It started on 21st February and ran until 8th March which was the end of Day Six. Theme Mafia I was set in in the once peaceful village off Hollow River deep in the English Countryside. Roles Number of Players: 17 The Good Guys 12 Cop (1) Doctor (1) Roleblocker (1) Townies (9) The Bad Guys 4 Godfather (1) Goons (3) The Vigilante 1 Serial Killer (1) 'Pro Town ' TOWNIES "You are a Townsperson. Your objective is to determine who is a part of the Mafia and lynch them. You will do so by voting for who you believe is in the Mafia. You may NOT PM anybody else about the game, you may only discuss it in the thread." COP "You are a Townsperson. Your objective is to determine who is a part of the Mafia and lynch them. In addition, you are the town cop. This ability allows you investigate one player each night. During the Night Period simply PM the hosts the name of the person who you would like to investigate. You will receive a PM after the Night Post stating whether the person is a Townsperson or Mafia. If you investigate the Godfather he will come back as a Townie" DOCTOR "You are a Townsperson. Your objective is to determine who is a part of the Mafia and lynch them. In addition, you are the town doctor. This ability allows you to protect one person from being murdered each night. During the Night Period simply PM the hosts the name of the person you would like to protect for the night. You cannot protect yourself, or choose to protect the same person for 2 nights in a row." ROLEBLOCKER "You are a Townsperson. Your objective is to determine who is part of the Mafia and lynch them. In addition you are the Roleblocker. This ability allows you to block one other player during the night. During the Night Period simply PM the hosts with the name of the person you would like to block. The selected person will then be unable to use any ability they may have that night. 'Anti Town' DON "You are Mafia. Your objective is to choose one victim each night to kill. You will also know who the other members of the mafia are, and may contact them via PM or however you like. In addition, you are Don, this means you are in charge of who the mafia should kill. During the Night Period simply PM the hosts the name of the person who you would like to kill, and state who in your team will perform the kill. You will also appear innocent when investigated by the cop" GOONS "You are Mafia. Your objective is to choose one victim each night to kill. You will also know who the other members of the mafia are, and may contact them via PM or however you like. In order to kill somebody, you must PM who you believe should be killed to the Don. If the Don dies one of you will then send in the Night Kill PM, but you will not be able to fool the cop into thinking that you are a Townie " SERIAL KILLER "You are the Serial Killer. You work alone. During the Night Period simply PM the hosts the name of the person who you would like to kill. The only way you can win is if you are the last person standing. " Players theotherslover - Townie canucklehead - Townie charliefan4life - Townie HiroWorship - Townie SorshaFire - Townie LittleTiger - Townie laezydaezy - Townie DharmaHelper - Townie Brookie - Townie Brewski - Cop AceofSpaces - Doctor trish - Roleblocker Tranquility - Don Rosalind - Goon Maqrkk - Goon gottawatchlost - Goon Kinggalla - Serial Killer Posts Opening Post Day One SorshaFire (5) - laezydaezy, trish, AceofSpaces, DharmaHelper, gottawatchlost HiroWorship (1) - theotherslover kinggalla (1) - Brewski AceofSpaces (3) - HiroWorship, canucklehead, Rosalind Dharmahelper (3) - Tranquility, kinggalla, SorshFire Captain Jack Sparrow (1) - Little Tiger Night One trish killed by the Mafia canucklehead killed by the Serial Killer AceofSpaces protected HiroWorship - no outcome trish roleblocked canucklehead - no outcome Brewski investigated LittleTiger - Townie Day Two LittleTiger (4) - DharmaHelper, Maqrkk, AceofSpades, gottawatchlost AceofSpaces (4) - Rosalind, Brewski, Laezydaezy, LittleTiger Rosalind (4) - Captain Jack Sparrow, Brookie, theotherslover, HiroWorship DharmaHelper (1) - Tranqulity Night Two Brookie killed by the Mafia AceofSpaces killed by the Serial Killer Brewski investigated Tranquility - Townie (Don) Day Three Brewski (6) - Maqrkk, Rosalind, DharmaHelper, gottawatchlost, laezydaezy, Tranquility Maqrkk (4) - Brewski, theotherslover, HiroWorship, kinggalla Night Three DharmaHelper killed by the Mafia and the Serial Killer Day Four Laezydaezy (4) – Maqrkk, Tranquility, Rosalind, gottawatchlost Maqrkk (2) – HiroWorship, Laezydaezy Night Four HiroWorship killed by the Mafia Rosalind killed by the Serial Killer Day Five Maqrkk (5) ''' - Kinggalla, charlifan4life, theotherslover, gottawatchlost, Tranquility Kinggalla (1) - Maqrkk Night Five theotherslover killed by the Mafia Tranquility killed by the Serial Killer Day Six '''gottawatchlost (2) - theotherslover, Kinggalla charlifan4life (1) - gottawatchlost Kinggalla kills charliefan4life after the lynch to win the game. Category:Games